Porcelain Doll
by VintageHart
Summary: Kami Kuran has always been compared to a porcelain doll. With her perfect alabaster skin, her rich fabrics, and perfectly curled hair, she certainly looked the part. However, the only thing that made her and a doll similar was that they were both full of secrets. Be careful what you whisper to your dolls, they may come back and bite you.
1. Chapter 1

At that age that is how I thought the world was. I thought everyone else lived just like I did, locked away in their dark rooms, left to entertain themselves until someone else came from their room to bring them food. Or, if they were lucky, stay for a while and play. That is how my days played out as a child, I would sit in my windowless room and entertain myself until Kaname brought me my food. Which he did three times a day, almost always around the same time, which I kept track of by when I had the burning sensation in my throat.

The terrible draining feeling in my throat and chest that left me raw and parched, so thirsty that the only thing I could think of was quenching it. Quenching it with fresh, warm, blood sucked straight from whatever raw meat Kaname had to offer that day. I lived out my days in complete solitude for the most part, but Kaname was kind enough to agree when I asked him to join me in my childish pastimes, sometimes. But little did I know at the time that Kaname was a very busy man, and not in the way I had thought. I thought at that time that my big brother was just anxious to get back to his own room, to do whatever it is he did in there to keep his mind from blowing itself up in boredom. I was quite wrong actually, but I had been in that room my entire life, the concept of "gardens", "sky", "Open air", and even "grass" were the imaginings of the storybooks Kaname had written for me to read, or at least that is what he told me. Later I would find out he had written none of them, only replaced the actual author's name with his own.

So when a man with silver hair I had never known before suddenly burst into my room, strange white air that blinded me upon flooding into my room, I thought: _This is surely a dream._ But much to the shock of my thirteen year old self, she was still very much awake. How did you explain to a prisoner that life is not just a never ending hall of windowless, lightlesss, rooms connected to each other only by doors? And how did you explain to her that food came from more places than just your older brother, and that he had been getting it from some thing called "The store" all this time? Well you explain as best you can really, by exposing her to it slowly over a time period of years. You take that child into your family which at the time is nothing but your wife and yourself, and then that child, but in reality you yourself are children. Eighteen year old vampires fresh out of their graduation ceremony that had only found out this child existed by being nosy bitches.

Needless to say my life had been quite a roller coaster, and still is in every aspect, the only difference now is the ride is familiar. The twists and turns are expected, anticipated even, the feeling of being held upside down in mid air still frightening, but thrilling all at the same time. But I am never alone on this ride, not anymore, and some of the passengers are, and always will be, unwanted. Even though I had been at the mercy of my brother for thirteen years, he had still been gentle and kind, until I came out of that room. Then he suddenly became something I had never seen on him before, his voice turned cruel and harsh, and his grip on me akin to that of iron talons as he screamed at the man with silver hair that I was: "Mine! You have had your taste of Kuran blood, Kiryu. But Kami is mine, the last born daughter of the Kuran name, my baby sister, and my future wife".

I had grown up being told that when I was old enough I would marry my brother, and had never been told it was wrong, so I had always dreamt of the day that I would call Kaname my husband. Suddenly this man my brother called "Kiryu", and the man that was also called "Zero" by his smaller woman companion was telling me that I had been fed lies as well as blood by Kaname. The brother who I had always known I would one day marry, steadily faded away until the only thing left of him was an outer shell, but underneath that shell he was not my brother. He was the monster who had fed me blood and lies, who had braided my long brown hair while he sang cradle songs, the only person I had known my entire life was a monster, and more then that too.

He was my kidnapper.

A kidnapper, a monster, an incestuous bastard, and the many other rude names that stood in place for his name when Zero refused to utter "Kuran" aloud. And as the years went on, I too began to understand that Zero's insults were the truth I had been unwilling to face at first, and soon I too forgot his name until I was forced to utter "Kuran" aloud. Even under all of those insults I knew he was still my brother, and if anything it infuriated me more. That my brother, my own blood, would keep me from these beautiful things Zero and his woman "Yuki" called "Sun", "Sky", "Open air", and even something as simple as "grass". Yes over time I began to hate my brother, and I still do to this day, I do not ever plan to forgive him for what he did. He does not deserve so much from me, in fact he deserves nothing but a stake through the heart, and that is what I plan to give him...one day.

Zero and Yuki were very kind to me, which means they were patient, which I would later find out to be extremely out of character for the silver haired vampire. But I would never believe it until he was around someone besides Yuki and myself, then I would laugh at reality and thank him for discovering what patience was around us. To which he would respond with a hair pat and some kind of sarcastic remark that earned him a playful smack from Yuki. Technically speaking they were my uncle and aunt, but I looked to them as "mom" and "dad", two words that had been almost out of my vocabulary until I met them. And they responded to those words in turn, affectionately calling me their "daughter", "little girl", and other such pet names. I thanked my lucky stars that they had been as wonderful as they were, and that they had not been some other people cruel enough to call me their "house guest".

And when I was sixteen I gained two baby brothers, twins called Akihiko and Hisoka, at first Zero thought they were a bad omen. Apparently he had a twin brother once, and that ended very badly. But it seems the curse had stopped with them, and my brothers grew up to be fine little vampire devils that loved to chase our big white dog "Kaien" around the enormous back yard with tall black fences. I grew up in a manor that apparently had a name, but I always forgot it and simply called it "home". It was a lovely place that humans found positively frightening, tall black fences surrounding a construct of red bricks suspiciously the color of blood. A big brown door led into the main hall, long and with a million doors, which led to more doors, and more doors, _and more doors._

It was actually a very nice place to call home, which I did and still do.

But unfortunately for me, Kaname had other ideas. Ideas that led to him threatening the life of someone very precious to me, unless I came back to the place I call "prison" and he calls "Cross Academy" of which he is the Headmaster of the Night Class. Which I would be joining upon my arrival.

 **Damn him.**


	2. Chapter 2

I adjust my sunglasses so they sit higher on my face. The light is irritating to my sensitive eyes, even behind them. Glancing around, I recognize a familiar landscape. Cross Academy hadn't changed since I departed to live with Zero and Yuki. I turn to the man holding my luggage and accept the dark backpack from his grasp, throwing it over my shoulder. I walk toward the gate, and he follows, leaving his belching SUV behind. Why such an odd car had been sent to me was still beyond my comprehension.

We found the headmaster in due time, and he made the finalizations. He was a nice man, though maybe a bit talkative. To be fair, I was in a pretty foul mood. My driver left for my dorm, escorted by an enthusiastic office-lackey. I, however, had to wait for my own escort. Why? I hadn't the slightest idea. I only helped that the guide wouldn't turn out to be Kaname.

I sat on the wooden bench outside the headmaster's office, tapping my long fingernails against the lacquered surface. I finally bothered to remove my shades, for the served no further purpose, and hung them from my shirt. I would have to change into the uniform once graced with the privacy of my room, something I wasn't looking forward to. A pit of dread formed in my stomach at the thought of what was to come. I hadn't been around many vampires except my family, and as a result, I was hopelessly awkward among my own species. It didn't help that the majority viewed me as royalty, a title I neither wanted nor adored. I would be content to reduce myself to Aristocrat status, but unfortunately I have no control over my bloodlines.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair, the silky strands catching on the ring I wear. What is taking them so long? I hiss between my teeth, wishing my fangs were available to flash dangerously. Did they fall and break their leg or something?

A moment later, I hear the sound of running. Finally, my escort has arrived. A girl with medium length brown hair and blue eyes. Shes small for a girl her age, and thin through the chest and waist. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't particularly striking either. She reminded me a bit of Yuki, albeit a subdued version.

"I'm so sorry!" She said between gasps, "There was a bit of a problem with one of the students, I had to-"

Holding up a hand to still her, I rose out of my seat, adjusting the backpack over my shoulder. "It is of no importance to me why you are late. Please take me to my dorm, I am very tired and I'd like to rest before class starts."

For a second the girl looked like she was offended, but quickly masked it. "Yes, please follow me, Miss Kami."

Her avoidance of using the term 'Miss Kuran' earned her a degree of respect. I shot her a wry half smile, then indicated for her to begin walking. She did, leading me through the twists and turns of the halls with obvious ease. Clearly she knew her way around the school, but did not annoyingly rant about it as the majority of the 'welcoming' committee was prone to doing. When I had come for orientation earlier in the year, I'd nearly ripped their heads from their bodies. It was fortunate, then, that this girl was capable of keeping her mouth shut.

Eventually, we came to stand in front of a pair of white doors trimmed with gold. The Moon Dorm was, as expected, quiet. Most other vampires were sleeping, like I hoped to be soon. The girl, whatever her name was, opened the doors for me. "I hope you like it," She said, offering me a smile.

I was pleased. The room was of medium size, as I requested, and made for a single occupant. The bed was queen sized, covered in a plush red comforter and squishy pillows. Off to the side of a room, a large armoire of dark wood stood next to an empty bookcase. To the other side of the room there was a desk, fully stocked with paper, pencils, pens, and a stapler. A vanity was squeezed in next to it, bare of decoration except for an ornate box. A plain door led to the adjoining bathroom, which was surely fully stocked.

"It is to my satisfaction," I said, "Please thank the Headmaster for me. He arranged everything perfectly to my requests."

The girl nodded, making a note on a small notepad produced from her coat pocket. "I will do that, Miss Kami."

"And tell him that I said you were an excellent guide," I added, earning myself a beam of pride.

"Yes, Miss Kami"

"And please stop calling me that. If we meet again, call me Kami. Its what everyone else will call me once I spread the word, it figures you should do the same."

The girl nodded, her eyes dancing with unspoken mirth. "If we meet again, call me Rose."

I smiled, nodding. "Rose, it has been nice meeting you. Now if you please..." I gestured to the hall.

"Of course. Welcome to the Academy, Kami." She said before turning and leaving.

She was a nice enough girl, despite being human. If chance allowed us a second meeting, I think I would be kind to her. Shutting the door behind me, I threw my backpack upon the bed and let out a long sigh. My trip had left me drained, I shouldn't be awake during the day, let alone be expected to socialize. And yet, one more ordeal stood between me and a long nap. I stripped out of my comfortable shirt and long skirt, trading them for the white uniform of the Night Class. It looked fair enough on me when I looked at myself in the mirror, but I thought the coloring matched my skin and fair too much.

By all accounts, even Vampires, I was pale. My skin was smooth and soft, alabaster in the golden glow of the hanging chandelier. My hair was long, and the color of silver silk. My eyes, sharp against the colorless of my features, were deep scarlet, the color of fresh blood. I smirked at my reflection, pressing a hand to my cheek, which was cold to the touch. I look nothing like my family. But I think that's a good thing...

Turning away from the mirror, I exited my new room and went searching through the empty halls for my next point of destination. Kaname's office.

I found it quickly, as I'd been there once before, and knocked twice upon the heavy door. "Kaname," I called out, not caring if someone was woken by my brazen tone. "May I come in?"

A melodious voice sounded from behind the door. "Please do, little sister."

I scowled at the name. He was my blood, but nothing other. I opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind me quietly. His study was splendorous, as I expected it to be, with many extravagances about it. Kaname himself was sitting behind a large desk in a high backed chair, his red eyes glowing with blood-lust. Suppressing a gag, I sunk into the chair opposite him, trying to appear confident.

"You have grown," He said, a simple, obvious statement.

"And you haven't changed at all. Can we please skip the flirting today? I'm very tired and I want to go to bed. So say what you have to say and be done."

His lips drew back, exposing his sparkling fangs. Something in me stirred at the sight of him, a forgotten beast that I quickly suppressed. "I merely wanted to welcome you to your new home, little sister. Have you been treated well?"

I squirmed in my seat, hating the way he stared at me, openly admiring my curves underneath my uniform. "Fine."

"Good. But you must have had a long drive...Are you thirsty?"

The question struck a raw chord in me. A burning sensation quickly surrounded my throat, extraditing a pained groan. Once uttered, Kaname's smugness grew substantially. Lowering the collar of his shirt, he exposed several inches of smooth, pale neck to my view.

"Its only proper that I be your first," He teased, leaning forward. "And I know how much you love to bite me."

The statement made me want to throw up. I gripped the arms of the chair I sat in, whining in distress. My gums ached as my fangs struggled to descend. "I...I can't," I hissed. "We're not allowed-"

"I make the rules around here, sister." Kaname purred, his voice like velvet. "Haven't you figured that out by now?"

I glared at him, and I knew my eyes glowed dangerously. "Even if, I can't. You know I can't."

"Ah," He mused, "That's right. I almost forgot about my little gift to you. Whats it been then? Since you last fed properly?"

The aching in my gums increased, as did the burning in my throat. It made it very hard to talk. "Years," I stated simply.

"Then please sister..." And his next words snapped, temporarily, the block preventing my fangs from descending. "Feed."

Oh, I tried to resist the pull. But once the command was issued, and the spell binding me released, a furious thirst overcame me. I seized my brother with a predators grip, dominating him. My fangs sunk deep into the muscle of his neck, and as much as I hated to admit it, I relished in the taste of his pure blood.


End file.
